How to Steal a Cat
by MintyChocoPan
Summary: Hiro Hamadas family is stuck in a financial crisis, forcing them to live without a house. One day, he sees a flyer, a 50,000 award for a missing cat. Hiro sets off on a personal adventure to "borrow" cats from wealthy families in order to obtain reward money. (Original idea is from the South Korean movie/book called 'How to Steal a Dog)


**Okay, so this is sort of my first time publishing fanfiction?** **So, I guess comments and criticism are needed, I'd be grateful for that.**

 **This work of literature is based off a Korean movie called 'How to Steal a Dog'. I don't own this movie, nor do I own the characters that are portrayed through the movie.**

 **Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney**

* * *

" _There once were three little bunnies that hopped around, happily content with how they lived. They spent days mindlessly frolicking in the fields. But when they stopped and thought about how they're treated by other animals, these little bunnies realized that they did not want to be treated terribly. Whether it's running away from lions or being attacked by dogs, they hated it._

 _So one day, they decided to jump off a cliff and end their miserable lives of being targeted by animals. However, when they leaped off the edge, they found themselves plummeting into a pond, near several lilypads that had frogs on top of them._

 _The frogs, shocked to see the bunnies, hopped away when they splashed into the water. At that moment, the bunnies realized that the frogs had worse lives than them._

 _So, the moral of AESOPs tale is that no matter bad you think your life is, there is always someone who has it worse than yours._

 _But..if AESOP was ever in my shoes, I wonder if he would've still written that story…"_

"Hiro?"

Hiro jumped as Honey Lemons voice cut straight through his thoughts. He turned to look at his best friend, who stared rather confused.

"Ah, it's nothing Honey Lemon. I was just thinking of Mr. Gingers lesson about AESOP."

Honey Lemon had breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked concerned at him. He's been spacing out way too much for her liking.

Honey Lemon and Hiro Hamada were best friends ever since kindergarten. They met each other when Hiro was being teased by jealous kids for being a child genius and Honey Lemon had stepped up to defend him. Honey Lemon had become an older sister to Hiro, always sharing her food with Hiro whenever he couldn't bring lunch. Hiro had helped Honey Lemon with her schoolwork, solving all the 'difficult' (in his mind, it was 'childs play') essays and problems. Although, there were instances where they had fights, such as Hiro laughing at Honey Lemons name ( _"There's no way that could be your actual name! It's too ridiculous!"_ ), and when Honey Lemon deliberately threw away Hiros lunch and refused to share hers. (" _I told you, Hiro, I'm not sharing my food with you! Go starve! That's what you get for making fun of my name!" "That was a month and a half ago!"_ )

"Is everything alright at your house?"

That word shook Hiro to the core. He bit his lip and nodded at Honey Lemon, who still looked worried, but accepted and faced forward, starting to pay attention to Mr. Lees science lesson.

As Hiro turned to face the teacher, listening intently, he felt a paper brush against his arm. He picked it up and read the note.

" _Hiro. Do you want to take a ride home with me, instead of you walking? You'll get home faster._

 _~Honey Lemon"_

He quickly scribbled out a 'yes' and hurriedly shoved the note back, before the teacher could notice them writing notes during class.

"What!? Are you serious!? There's n way they could've ended up together! Didn't you know she cheats on men!? What makes you think that this man she's dating will be an exception!? And…!"

Honey Lemon looked rather embarrassed as her mother talked on her phone and drove. Hiro listened, rather curious about the conversation topic.

"Mom, please, you're embarrassing me. Plus, you'll get a ticket!" Honey Lemon said to her mother, who silenced her phone and glared at her daughter.

"Not now, sweetie, I'm in the middle of cursing out this woman. The authorities? Ha! Like they'll ever catch me talking on the phone! I'm a master of never getting caught!"

Her mother turned back to her phone, still cussing and ranting to her friend. Meanwhile, in the background, Honey Lemon is grounding her fingers into her temple, groaning. She hid her face with her hands.

"My mom is so embarrassing." She said, albeit muffled within her palms. Why does her mom have to humiliate her in front of her best (and technically only) friend.

"Hey! Do you honestly believe tha-oh SHIT!" she screeched

Honey Lemons mother swerved her car into the sidewalk, putting away her phone. An officer had walked up to her car and knocked on the window. She opened the window and plastered a fake smile on her face.

 _"So much for the master of never getting caught…"_ Hiro had whispered to Honey Lemons ears, who in turn, rolled her eyes at her mother.

"It was only just a couple of words." Her mother said in a soft voice, still fake smiling.

"Ma'am, you know the law. No driving and calling."

"But, it was only a couple of words."

"It does not matter how many words you had spoken. The point is that you were talking and driving. I'm going to have to see your license."

Honey Lemons mother grew agitated, and started to use a harsher tone to the officer. She narrowed her eyes and grew tense. Her voice turned cold.

"I just said that I only spoke a little! Are you really going to punish a lady for that!?"

"Ma'am, please!"

"Moomm, just admit that you were talking and driving!" Honeys voice had interrupted their argument.

"Quiet, you! Now, as I was saying…!"

 _"I wanna leave now before everything gets ugly.."_ Hiro whispered to Honey Lemon.

"Mom, I'm going out." Honey had said to her mother, opened the car door, and left.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" her mother protested, and began to call out to her daughter.

"Honey's mom? I'm going out too." Hiro left the car as well, leaving Honeys mother and the officer to argue.

"Your mom isn't that bad." Honey Lemon shot Hiro a sideway questioning look.

"Okay, maybe just a little overbearing." Honey Lemon nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you think she was overbearing now, she's a lot worse when it's just me." Honey stated. "She just lightened up a bit because you're with me.

"Ah! I just remembered something. Can you stay here for a bit?"Hiro walked away from Honey Lemon, leaving the blonde girl to stare dumbfounded.

"I hope Nii-san didn't eat everything." Hiro muttered quietly to no one in particular.

"Nii-san, how did you get here this fast?"

"Magic" Tadashi said in a teasing way, wiggling his fingers. He ruffled his little brothers head, and continued hanging the clothes on the line.

"Hurry, before Aunt Cass comes back from her job. She said she wanted this done before she got back." Tadashi folded a blanket over the rope and pinned it with a clothespin.

"Aren't you afraid of being seen by other people?" Hiro questioned to his brother. "I mean, it's kind of humiliating, that we don't even have a house."

See, the Hamada family lived in a van, to be frank.

Hiro and Tadashi Hamada used to live with their parents, Maemi and Tomeo Hamada, who worked as scientists and engineers, ready to change the whole world.

When Hiro was three and Tadashi was seven, their parents were caught in an experiment accident. Maemi was found dead when they were investigating, but they had never found a body for Tomeo. Without parents, Hiro and Tadashi were forced to go through several foster homes, until Cass Hamada had taken custody of them. For a while everything was fine, they lived in the Lucky Cat Café for a while and Cass made enough money to raise two boys.

Until someone had bought the café and drove them out of their house. It was terrible, to say at the least.

With no home, they were forced to live in a van. Cass had applied as a waitress at a fancy restaurant, but to say in the least. Cass Hamada was not a fancy server. For her poor job performance, Cass had received little money.

It's been four years since that incident. Now Hiro is 7, and Tadashi is 11. The only upside that Hiro was grateful was that Cass had enough money to afford an education at San Fransokyos local school.

"Hmm, not really, little brother." Tadashi smiled. "I mean, I don't really care how people see us. As long as I have you and Aunt Cass, everything is fine."

Hiro pouted, and continued pinning clothes on the line.

"Hiro?"

Hiro yelped and almost dropped the shirt he was about to hang. He turned around, and was met with a confused face and questioning eyes that met his fearful brown ones.

'H-Honey Lemon..!?'

"Hiro? Why are you hanging clothes on a van?" she questioned the little boy, who stayed planted on his foot. He dropped what he held and stared in disbelief.

Could it be…? No..it couldn't be true. It couldn't! Just, no!

But no matter how many times or how hard he bit his lip, his vision wouldn't blur. His head was spinning, he felt like he was going to cry from humiliation. His throat felt like it was swollen, and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Hiro didn't know when he started bawling, but it happened. He felt warm arms wrap around his body, and he brought his hand to his face. He heard the soothing words of his older brother, and a hand to his head, threading through his hair in a comforting way, yet it did little to cease his waterfall of tears that fell.

His dearest secret, spilled like blood from a lamb. Out there, ready for judging.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first part? I admit, it's not that great. I'm still trying to figure out how to use this site, so forgive me m(_ _)m


End file.
